


Look For Me and You'll Find You

by I_stole_a_cannon



Series: Jedi's Guide to Love, Loss, and Desperation [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (please go back there I'll lose it if you don't), Chaos and Mayhem, we love not having any geographic reference for Pantora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_stole_a_cannon/pseuds/I_stole_a_cannon
Summary: What should be a boring mission to Pantora goes awryOR: The Council Tries to Deal with Anakin's Separation Anxiety.
Series: Jedi's Guide to Love, Loss, and Desperation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328081
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Look For Me and You'll Find You

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest thing I've ever written and can be entirely summed up by that one "Mincing Mockingbirds Guide to Troubled Birds" image that's "Looking For Trouble and if I Cannot Find It I Will Create It". But really, what else did we expect from Anakin Skywalker?

Alyrisa was bundled up in her robes as she stood in the hall outside of the Council’s chambers. She hated this, the waiting, it killed her. She found herself between masters. Again. And she needed to be out of the temple. So here she was, waiting to be stuck with yet another temporary master. It’s why she leaned on the support group so much, she had no master and hadn’t for quite some time, and this war was resulting in a lot of people ending up in the same position as her. She wanted to disappear, not leave the Order, but maybe she shouldn’t have done so well on her fucking trials. Then they could’ve put her with the Sentinels, or the ExploraCorp. She’s got a friend who says the library on those ships is stellar.

She was unfortunately dragged from this train of thought when Master Yoda opened the Council chamber doors. Alyrisa poked her head in first before stepping in, she spotted Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker huddled near the side of the room discussing something. Now she really didn’t like the situation. Not because she had anything against either Jedi, but it seemed to spell bad news whenever the duo were together. 

“Padawan Dorian, thank you for joining us,” Master Windu said.  _ Not like I had a say in the matter,  _ Alyrisa wanted to say, but for now she stayed silent, nodding once. She came to the center of the room and as she did she buried her physical form deeper into her robes. She was starting to understand how Kladinestra felt every time her master made her stand in front of the council. The eyes were impossible and Alyrisa wasn’t even in trouble, at least she didn’t think she was. Unless they found out and took issue with the support group, which was unlikely. She looked at Master Windu as he’d settled back into his chair. “We’re sending you on a mission to Pantora for a diplomatic function. Master Skywalker will lead the mission.” He finally said. Pantora, she hadn’t been there yet. Alyrisa nodded once and glanced at Master Skywalker who seemed less than pleased with this development. God, don’t let any negative opinion he had of Verilya reflect onto her. She so didn’t need that right now. “Dismissed.” Master Windu added. The Council left the chamber and Alyrisa lowered herself to the floor in a squat as a way of centering herself. Though her robe made it seem like she had turned into an orbed creature. Master Skywalker kneeled down and tilted his head. 

“Are you alright Padawan Dorian?” He asked. Alyrisa  _ wished _ she had more than passing conversations with him. She couldn’t work with someone she wasn’t familiar with. Maker, why couldn’t she go with Plo? Or maybe Kit?

“I’m just tired Master Skywalker. And if we’re going to be working together, I insist you call me Alyrisa.” She said as she drew herself standing again. Her robes went back to falling far too big on her and she shoved her hands in their pockets. She looked to Master Skywalker and found him in much the same situation. “We leave tomorrow?” She asked. Master Skywalker nodded once. “I’ll see you then.” She said as she left the Council chamber. The walk back to her dormitory was silent. She occasionally listened to information being spoken of and philosophies being discussed, but much to her control, she stayed quiet. She knew how the masters looked upon padawans who had opinions. Why train children if you weren’t going to let them learn and grow. Wasn’t that the whole point? She shook her head of these thoughts as she wandered into her room. Verilya poked her head up from her datapad. 

“How’s the Council?” Verilya asked.

“Fine,” Alyrisa said as she made sure her utility belt had all its necessary equipment. 

“What’s the mission?” Verilya asked again. Alyrisa was going to answer when Ahsoka broke in.

“You’re going on a mission with Skyguy?!” She exclaimed.

“Hello to you too Ahsoka,” Alyrisa said as she fiddled with her Padawan braid. 

“Don’t “Hello to you too” me! This is serious!” Ahsoka shouted. Verilya shut the door as the togruta stepped into the room. 

“It’s a diplomatic function on Pantora it’s the opposite of serious. It’s almost boring.” Alyrisa argued. 

“It’s serious because I’m not going.” Ahsoka said. The gravity of that sentiment lingered in the air before figuratively smashing onto the floor of the room. Anakin Skywalker since teaming up with Ahsoka had been nearly inseparable. Almost as much as him and Kenobi. 

“Is Kenobi?” Verilya asked. 

“Didn’t seem so,” Alyrisa said. The conclusion all three girls were coming to lingered in the air. It was a Skywalker mission without his self control or his rational thought, jury was still out on who was who.

“Senator Amidala?” Alyrisa asked.

“No, she’s stuck in council, Riyo told me.” Ahsoka answered. 

“Oh no,” Alyrisa muttered. She sat down on the bed and closed in on herself. Anakin Skywalker was still a master, she could do this. But she had a sneaking suspicion the Council was  _ using her _ and she  _ hated _ that more than anything. “What are they-”

“I don’t know,” Ahsoka cut her off.

“What do they-”

“I don’t know,”

“I hate this!” Alyrisa snapped. 

“They probably factored that in, but knew you wouldn’t complain about it. Face it, on paper you’re still the best of us Al.” Verilya cut in. 

“It could be worse,” Ahsoka started to say.

“Don’t, don’t start. Because if you plant that idea the Force will take it and run with it.” Alyrisa said. The last thing she needed was that, especially with Skywalker. The trio stayed in relative silence for a minute, maybe two.

“You should get some sleep. You’re gonna need all six tomorrow.” Ahsoka said. She took her leave and the two bunkmates stayed in the silence.

“She’s right, I’ll see you when you get back Al, try not to wake me.” Verilya said. Alyrisa let out a slight scoff, Verilya could sleep through a Separtist bombing of the temple and would only wake up to discover herself under rubble. Alyrisa did as both of her friends told, choosing to sleep.

Alyrisa was already in the garage port the following morning, still wrapped up in her robes and sitting in a speeder waiting for Anakin Skywalker to decide what ship he was going to fly to Pantora. She hoped it was the freighter he was so fond of, according to Ahsoka it was a rocky ride but you could catch some sleep if you tried. And Alyrisa could sleep anywhere. She settled into a mild nap slowly but surely when someone got in the speeder next to her. She blinked one eye open as Master Skywalker started the speeder up. Alyrisa furrowed her brow as she blinked both eyes open

“ Senator Chuchi has an escort ship waiting at the Senate building.” He said. “I didn’t mean to disturb you.” He quickly added.  _ Knowing your flight record, it’s better that I’m awake, _ Alyrisa wanted to quip, knowing Ahsoka, she probably should’ve. But she wasn’t certain if that was just a master and padawan thing she wasn’t allowed to be in on yet. Besides, she already felt like the Council was trying to replace Ahsoka with her. So she stayed quiet, simply nodding but shifting in the seat to be sitting up properly and dropped her bag at her feet.    
“Shall we go?” She asked. Master Skywalker nodded, but not before a brief look of confusion crossed his face. Alyrisa didn’t want to read into it, but she found herself doing so anyway as the speeder sped off to the Senate building. Maker, this was going to be a long mission if they were going to keep working like this. Alyrisa knew she could let a wall come down, Kladinestra had nothing but positive things to say about him, and she didn’t like any of the Jedi masters. But she didn’t know what it was that was still keeping her on edge. 

They arrived at the senate building several minutes later and Alyrisa stepped out with as much confidence a Jedi Padawan could muster. Riyo greeted them on the platform with a smile. 

“Master Skywalker, Padawan Dorian, it’s good to see you.” She said. Alyrisa smirked slightly at Riyo’s formality. She and the young senator had run into each other a handful of times (AKA: When Alyrisa and a handful of other Padawans managed to escape the temple for late night shenanigans.), so they were well acquainted. 

“A pleasure to see you as well Senator,” Alyrisa said with a smile. Master Skywalker nodded as well and the trio walked onto the ship. Alyrisa looked at the ship, analyzing the space and taking into account of everyone who was armed. The drawbridge pulled up and she was locked into the ship. She and Master Skywalker sat down and she tried to not make too big of a show of adjusting her robes to cover herself. She couldn’t hide, but that’s all she wanted to do. Master Skywalker seemed more at ease, but not as at ease as he could’ve been. Alyrisa had a sneaking suspicion it was because he wasn’t flying the ship himself. Especially one this small. They took off and she wasn’t too shocked by the jump to lightspeed. Master Skywalker turned to her

“You doing okay Pad-,” she glared at him as he spoke, “Alyrisa?” She gave him a short nod.

“Not a fan of the early morning wake up.” She replied.

“You and me both. If it were up to me, we would go later, but the council is instant we get there early.” He said.

“Two day event?” She asked. He nodded. She still had so many questions. Why the kriff was the council sending the two of them to a planet neither had relations with? And why together? Did they suspect Separatists, but wanted to keep it on the down low? Was compartmentalization going to get them killed? She shook her head trying to clear it. Master Skywalker furrowed his brow as Alyrisa stood up. “I’m going to go speak to the senator.” She stated, wandering to the space in the ship where she was. Riyo looked up from her data pad and smiled. 

“Alyrisa, what can I do for you?” She asked. 

“Ri, what’s going on?” Alyrisa asked. “Why did the council send the two of us?” She clarified. Riyo let out a sigh.

“The Senate is afraid  _ something _ is going to happen by me going home. I asked for you, but I’m uncertain why they sent Master Skywalker.” Riyo said. Alyrisa breathed out.

“Just something? They know what faction it might come from?” She asked. Riyo shook her head.

“Old supporters of Chi Cho that blame me for his death, Separatists, enemies I might have made in the Senate? The possibilities are endless!” Riyo said. Alyrisa nodded once. “Don’t tell, Skywalker. If the rumors are to be believed, he’ll go looking for trouble.” She said.    
“And by rumors, you mean late night discussions with Senator Amidala?” Alyrisa teased. Riyo rolled her eyes. “I’m right and you know it.” She finished laughing as she went back to where she had been. The smile was still on her face as she sat down next to Skywalker.

“How’s the Senator?” He asked.

“Fine,” Alyrisa replied. She settled back into her seat and found Master Skywalker still looking at her. “Yes?” 

“Alyrisa, you understand for this mission to be a success, we have to work together right?” He said. Alyrisa bristled, she knew, but she wasn’t used to Masters poking at her non answers. “So, what’d you learn?” He asked. 

“Senate’s afraid something’s going to happen to the senator. No one’s sure  _ what _ , just something. Also I didn’t tell you this because Riyo knows that then you’ll go looking for trouble.” She said.

“You’re on a first name basis with the senator?” He asked.

“You don’t know my life.” She sniped. Immediately she hung her head, but it got a chuckle out of Master Skywalker. 

“I suppose I don’t.” He replied. Alyrisa raised her head at his tone. The man was an enigma and everytime she learned something about him, the details didn’t line up. “So when we land,”

“We get familiar with our duties, figure out what they want us to do,”

“And?”

“Find trouble and spring it before it springs us.” She said. Master Skywalker smirked.

“Like the way you think Al,” He said. Alyrisa nodded and found herself smiling as well. She couldn’t tell if it was the compliment, the smirk, or how easily her shortened name slipped from his lips. It was like she said, she didn’t have anything against Skywalker, she just wasn’t comfortable with him. So the fact that he was making an effort to be comfortable with her, she figured she should as well. 

The ship landed on Pantora and the passengers got out to be greeted by the chancellor. 

“Master Skywalker, welcome to Pantora.” The chancellor said. Alyrisa had her hands shoved in her pockets as deep as they would go.

“Thank you Chancellor, I’d like to introduce Padawan Dorian. She’ll be around as well.” Skywalker introduced. Alyrisa snuck a glance at him but quickly took a half step forward and made a short bow to the chancellor.

“Apologies, Padawan Dorian, I didn’t see you.” He said.  _ That was the point, _ she wanted to say, but instead just gave the chancellor a small smile. 

“It’s quite alright Chancellor, I was still observing your beautiful planet.” She said. He grinned at that as the group was led into the government building. Alyrisa was glancing around and took note of the structures, looking for assassin vantage points, high open windows, or just general architectural flaws. She again took note of who was armed and remembering what Riyo had told her about Pantoran culture and life in the capital government, why they might be armed. She didn’t say much, listening as the chancellor spoke. The festival got mentioned, from what she could tell, it was some sort of founding celebration. Suddenly she was alone with Skywalker. “Did I miss something?” She asked. 

“You have to be in the moment more often, The senator and the Chancellor have given us the afternoon to settle in before dinner. What’d you learn?” He asked. Alyrisa wanted to furrow her brow, but Skywalker didn’t give the chance. “C’mon, you were in your head too much to not be figuring something out, you do it a lot.” He said. She nodded once, touched that he noticed. What remaining harsh memories she had of her master, she didn’t keep a lot of them, they were always chastising her for analyzing the situation to high heaven. Granted, they hadn’t been at war then, and so Alyrisa could just have been written off as paranoid, but had she been more-  _ no, stop that,  _ she mentally snapped at herself. She shook all of this off and gestured up.

“High windows with ledges, need to figure out if there’s a roof outside of them. Could be easy sniper roosts,” she said. She then made a head gesture over to one of the guards still in the hall. “Have someone trusted spotcheck whoever’s going to be guarding the family day of, those masks leave a lot to interpretation.” She said. Skywalker nodded once. 

“Alright,”

“We should take to the town tonight, if we’re to learn anything.” She said. 

“The chancellor won’t think it wise,” Skywalker started to say.

“When did you care about wise? We’re here to make sure neither the chancellor or the senator get hurt. I’d rather spring the trap before it gets a chance to set its pieces.” She said.

“I’ll decide after dinner.” 

“Who are you and what have you done to Anakin Skywalker?”

“There’s just two of us, if we both go and no one’s with the politicians,”

“Then it’s an opening…” Alyrisa muttered. Skywalker nodded. “I still think it’s worth a shot.” She added.

“I know you do, but we can’t afford to do anything stupid.” He said.  _ I know you can’t seriously be talking about both of us right now, Maker knows if it was you and Obi Wan, you’d be in my position.  _ She thought. For the sake of professionalism, she didn’t say it. 

Dinner was about the most boring thing Alyrisa had ever had the displeasure of sitting through. She missed the actual insightful conversation of the other Padawans, and even the younglings. The politicians didn’t say anything they actually meant, despite not having the population surrounding them. She found herself holding her tongue so as to not lash out. It was absurd to think that these people were in charge of running a  _ planet _ . She occasionally snuck glances at Riyo, who looked sympathetic enough, but it was her caught glances with Skywalker that kept her sane. He seemed to be having the same problem she was, she was almost afraid she was going to have to change what pot her money was in on the “What’s  _ really  _ going on with Skywalker and Amidala.” She was quick to remember that Senator Amidala was the most beautiful woman Alyrisa had ever seen, and so she was safe keeping it in the “Definitely boned one night and refuse to talk about it like normal people.” So she found herself silent and just eating. Thankfully, the minute the evening drew to a polite close, Skywalker pulled her aside. 

“Final answer?” She asked.

“Let’s do it.” He replied. “If only so I don’t get bored out of my skull.” He added. Alyrisa let a small smile escape and nodded once. The duo put their robes back on and went back onto the streets of the city. They walked in a somewhat comfortable silence as Alyrisa took in the area. She was intent on making escape routes and places to hiide should the need arise. She looked over to do a mental scan of how tall Skywalker actually was when she found him already looking at her.    
“What? Was I in my head again?” She asked.

“No, you’re just… not what I’m used to from a padawan.” He said. 

“You’re used to Ahoska talking up a storm?” Alyrisa proposed. 

“Something like that.” He said.

“Well, we’re gonna have to talk, just get in the cantina first. Seems like the most popular spot in the immediate area.” She said. Skywalker nodded as the duo ducked into the cantina. Alyrisa had been right, it seemed like the whole block and the next two over were crowded into the space. She spotted an empty table on the far edge of the room and made a beeline to it. Skywalker followed behind quickly and sat across from her. 

“Why here?” He asked.

“On the edge, we’ll pick up a bit of everything here.” She said. He nodded and the two sat and listened. Alyrisa picked up a bit of a conversation and it caught her interest.

“What has that damned Senate ever done for us?” A Pantoran said. They were moving to the far end of the Cantina and Alyrisa immediately started trailing. 

“Al!” Skywalker hissed. She didn’t hear him, but trailed behind enough so as to not be caught. The Pantoran who had made the comment sat at a table in the back with a handful of other people. Alyrisa was trying to figure out how to best angle herself to see what they were discussing, but there was no way to get a good angle that wouldn’t get her caught. 

“Did you get the ship manifest for the Senate ship?” One asked.

“Yeah, they brought two Jedi.” Another said.

“Dammit, that makes our life harder.”   


“Relax, it’s doubtful they sent anyone important. It’s likely it’s just some kids.” Alyrisa wanted to laugh, but she held her tongue.

“Did you get confirmation that Dooku would send the ships?” 

“Sometime tonight,”

“We’ll need to collect them soon.” Alyrisa was immediately stiff. On the one hand, she’d need to follow them, but she also needed to get Skywalker. She turned around and found Skywalker with a hand on her shoulder. He went to speak, but Alyrisa glared at him to stay silent as the group walked out the back door.

“What’s-”

“They’re Separitist sympathizers. Dooku’s sending droids. They know we came in. Well, they think it’s two of me. But they’re not expecting you. So you’ll be our ace.” She said. She ran out the door. Skywalker ran after her and soon the duo were sprinting through the streets. They caught up with the supposed culprits at a shipping dock near the edge of the city. “Do you have a comm link to the palace?” She asked. She didn’t know what, she had one to Riyo, but she figured she’d ask Skywalker first. 

“Yeah, why-”

“Call them up.”   


“Al, what are you-”   


“Something dumb, just wait yeah?” She said as she snuck away from Skywalker and mildly closer to the exchange occurring. Skywalker sent her a death glare, but she couldn’t really focus on it right now. A ship landed, it was covert and quiet and the Pantorans straightened their posture. A command droid stepped out.

“Sign this please.” Their robotic voice said. One of the Pantorans took the sheet and scrawled something on it. They handed it back to the droid, and he ushered out three BX Droid Commandos. 

“Fuck…” Alyrisa muttered. She decided that now was as good of a time as any. She waited for the initial drop ship to clear and then counter her opponents. Three droids, six Pantorans. Maybe armed maybe not, but she had to take the droids out first. So against the ghost of her master, she knocked something over, which made enough noise to confuse the Pantorans and put the droids on alert. She popped out from out of her hiding spot and looked at the droids. “Now I know what you’re thinking, this is a new one.” She said with a wiry smirk. The droids went to shoot her and she immediately ducked down, ignited her lightsaber and then proceeded to chuck it at one of the droids necks. The Pantorans then revealed that yes indeed, they were armed, so then came the blaster fire. Alyrisa kept moving, jumping around, reclaimed her saber by force pulling it back to her and swiping up a blaster from the decapitated droid. Skywalker jumped from his hiding place and engaged.

“Please tell me you didn’t teach Ahsoka the saber toss you just did.” He said as Alyrisa shot a Pantoran in the shoulder to put him out of commission. “Or how to shoot a blaster.” He quickly added. Alyrisa threw the blaster aside and went to push on the droids with her saber. 

“Never had the time, could if you two stayed at the temple long enough.” She explained.

“Absolutely not.” He said Alyrisa let out a full body laugh and stabbed one of the droids. She pulled the blade out and was just fast enough to block one blaster bolt, but not the other as one grazed her arm, and then another hit her shoulder. She let out a yelp of pain but kept fighting, still not trying to harm the natives so they could face justice.

“Al!” Skywalker shouted as he got the other droid and right as she was getting too weak to stand, local authorities showed up and stopped grabbed those involved. 

“Alright, yay…” she muttered and then promptly dropped. Skywalker quickly rushed over and caught her before she hit the pavement.    


“C’mon, let’s get you healed.”

“Good, because I’m not dying on Pantora.” She muttered. Anakin chuckled and made sure her body was stable as they rode back to the capitol building. She was laid in the bed that she had claimed earlier in the day as hers and some Pantoran medics started working on the bolt injury. As soon as the Bacta pads were on it, they left and the two were left alone. “If you breathe one word of this to Verilya when we get back, I will kill you.” She said. Anakin laughed.

“Oh please, like she’d let me be around her long enough to relay the information.” He said. It was Alyrisa’s turn to laugh. 

“Thanks for not letting me die.” She said.

“I wasn’t worried about that. You’re a good Jedi Al,” He said. “I know you’re not comfortable-”

“Who told you!?”   


“Ahsoka now hush, with compliments. But you are talented and good at what you do. You’re an asset to the order.”

“Thanks.” She said. “And Anakin, thanks for teaching me something.” She added. Anakin smiled slightly and nodded.

“Get some sleep, Maker knows we both need it.” He said. With a quick nod he stood up and left and Alyrisa was left to get some sleep. 

Oh how Veri and Ahoska weren’t going to let her hear the end of it when she got back.

  
  



End file.
